User blog:Scdude/Off-Topic: 2013 Films
Well in 2007 we did a 5-films in production artice,now we're doing 8. let's see the sequels 8 Work Space 2:Still Leasing (TBA,Sequel to 2009's Work Space,Savage filmS & Fox Searchlight) In 2009 Work Space (2009,Savage flimS & Fox Searchlight) was released. in 2011,a sequel entitled Work Space 2:Still Leasing (TBA,Savage filmS & Fox Searchlight) was announced. Gabe,John & Kevin Beloke & director Ben Stack (of Blacklist and Distract fame) to return. the movie's release is still unknown. 7 Blacklist 2:Porno (2016,Sequel to 1996's Blacklist,MIRAMAX & 20th Century Fox) Ever Since the box office flop of Blacklist (1996,MIRAMAX & 20th Century Fox),Ideas for a sequel were turned down by ben stack. However now,he has finally gotten over the failure of the 1th movie and is now planing a sequel with the entire crew,Blacklist 2:Porno (2016,MIRAMAX & 20th Century Fox) to come out in time for the 20th anniversary of the 1th film. However Porno won't be filmed until 2015,due to the contract for Savage filmS to make 4 PG-13 & 1 R Rated Movies for the company. 6 & 5 The Dc Two & The Gc Three (Both TBA,Sequel to 2007's The Sc One,Savage filmS & Universal) In 2009,2 Sequels to The Sc One (2007,Savage filmS & Universal) were greenlit. The Dc Two (TBA Savage filmS & Universal) & The Gc Three (TBA Savage filmS & Universal) Haven't even got to the filming stage! The directors for the flow-ups will not be Ben Stack (Both). The Sc One tells a complete and finale story and doesn't call for sequels. 4 Neo Robia Runts 3 (2013,Sequel to 2009's Neo Robia Runts 2:Countdown to Robotization Day & 2006's Neo Robia Runts:The Movie,swan MOVIES) A 3rd Neo Robia Runts Movie Is Under Production to be released near the end of the year. Neo Robia Runts:The Movie (2006,swan MOVIES) Was a okay movie,but not as good as todd philips's previous movies. 2 is when it got really good. Harold Karadosh will not have a cameo,as he is retired since 2011. 3 The Workers U.S 3 (2016,Sequel to 2013's The Workers 2:ELECTION TIME! & 2008's The Workers,08,Savage filmS & WB) Yep. The 3rd One's Happening. not much known. 2 Pin City 2 (TBA,Sequel to 2006's Pin City,Paramount) John M.Pike Is Known for making movies that weren't as popular when they came out,but became huge successes on TV and DVD. The Films are 2011's The Short Movie,2003's Bad Dog & Of Course,2006's Pin City. Pin City 2 Has Been A Request for a long time,but director and writer,John M.Pike Has turned them down. Ped Hawkins & Wee-Wee The Dog (Who Reunited Again In A Cameo Role In 2011's The Short Movie),Have said "It Might Happen,It Might Not. Pin City was a little more difficult making the bad dog,beacuse i've never been in a superhero movie. So Pin City 2 migh happen,Might not". While It doesn't make sense,A Pin City 2 Movie Would Be A Huge Success,as it makes at least more sense than making Bad Dog 2 or a The Short Movie 2. If PC2 was made around 2008-2011,Paramount Might've Given Pike The Budget He Wanted for TSM & Would've gotten Wee-Wee The Dog & Ped Hawkings as the cut people in the movie & it would've gotten a wider release. 1 Lost In My Life 2,Devil's Heart 2 & Man Force 2 John Martian Has Been A Big Star Since Tom Rives J.R & Andrew Crimson's 2003 Hit Lost In My Life (2003,Focus Features) made the directors star him in more of their films,like Devil's Heart (2005,Focus Features) and their latest work Man Force (2007,Universal) Based On Man Force (1989-1995,NBC),The Naked Machine (1998,Universal) & Man Force.00 (2000,Universal). All Of These Films Deserve Sequels,Despise What You Think. He Is Starring In The Duo's 2 Upcoming Movies,Mr.Vincent (2014,The Weinstein Company) & Rock Da Kabessa (2015,Open Road Films). Watch Out For Them On 10/24/14 & 10/23/15. Category:Blog posts